


You are not so bad

by Him801



Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [1]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: —Parece que alguien acaba de llegar —indagó Drax.Strange negó.—Se fueron.—¿Quiénes se fueron? —preguntó Tony con la dureza de ser quien permite las entradas y salidas del lugar.—Los responsables de que esta línea del tiempo se vuelva a mutar.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831108
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	You are not so bad

—Pero antes, quisiera a mi hermano de vuelta.

Escuchó Thor decir a Loki; un eco tardío. Su alrededor transitaba en la rapidez de una estrella colapsándose, o pudiera ser que era él el que percibía todo con lentitud. Ni siquiera sentía la fuerza de sus extremidades. Por el momento, estaba indispuesto a dar pelea. Si se mantenía de pie era gracias a la sujeción del titán sobre su cráneo, la cual cesó antes de que él pudiera concientizar lo que sucedía, cayendo de bruces.

—Cuando tienes algo que proteger, siempre terminarás perdiendo —sabía que se trataba de la voz de Thanos por la aspereza que retumbaba en sus oídos.

Thor terminó convirtiéndose en un espectador. Al tratar de incorporarse, vio a su hermano alzado por la mano del colosal ser. Thanos lo tomaba del cuello, y con su mano libre, exigía el teseracto que no tardaría en desprenderse de la mano de Loki.

—No, Loki —gimoteó Thor, logrando arrastrarse por la superficie sin quitar la mirada de la escena.

El dios del trueno hacía lo posible por llegar hasta él y, sin embargo, cada vez el titán loco ejercía más fuerza contra su cuello.

A ese paso, no alcanzaría a salvarlo. Lo perdería, quizá esta vez no fuese una ilusión.

El dolor provocado por la impotencia lo sucumbía a las brasas de la desesperación. Entonces, un inesperado impacto le llegó por la nuca, no siendo capaz de sentir uno ni otro.

La inconsciencia se había llevado el dolor. También le privó del desenlace de su destino.

Cuando fue obligado a abrir los ojos, no encontró a Heimdall, ni a Hulk u otro rostro conocido. Tampoco a Loki.

Thor sintió un palpitar en su cabeza, como si aún ejercieran presión sobre la misma. No era la mano de Thanos, era el peso de la culpa, instalado también al pecho. Todo se había ido, dejándole como único vestigio el ímpetu de vengar lo perdido.

* * *

Conforme exploraba la nave de dudoso origen, Peter empezó a darle la razón a Stark: definitivamente no debió cambiar su excursión escolar por una interestelar. Y hablando de Tony, no lograba dar con él. A pesar de la forma circular de la nave, adentro perdió la noción de que fuera tan simple como una rueda. 

Una compuerta se abrió. Segundos atrás previó que su camino podría encontrarse con alguien, así que se escondió. Ahí estaba el tirano con cara de calamar domando al mago en las fauces de su asombrosa habilidad. Aguantó la respiración y evitó volver a asomarse, precavido a ser descubierto.

—Después me haré cargo de ti —oyó decir.

Fue entonces que un cuerpo bajo el poder de su telequinesia fue desplazado hacia otras compuertas que se abrían para ceder el paso. La ocasión le llegó sin trabajo, aunque le pareció extraño que el mago fuera apartado, no quería descubrir que en sus manos ya estuviera el cometido, pero no iba a arriesgarse a atacar ya. Tuvo que infiltrarse antes de perderlo de vista, siguiendo al sujeto clave hasta que éste se desplomó. El destino último era una habitación que se selló en cuanto Peter descubrió lo despistado que era. Ese no era quien había creído y ahora estaba encerrado con él.

—Perfecto —murmuró, viendo como su oportunidad de impresionar al señor Stark se desvanecía.

Peter se acercó al hombre que yacía boca abajo, con una larga cabellera oscura que le censuraba parte del rostro. Quería confirmar que estuviese con vida, y lo estaba. Su espalda mostraba signos del débil sube y baja de su respiración.

—Voy a sacarnos de esta trampa —dijo casi como si le fuese a escuchar. Apostaba a que su error había traído algo bueno consigo, como el hecho de tener un aliado apenas éste despertara.

Incorporándose, hizo el intento de abrir las puertas. Tenía que salir, de otro modo Stark no sabría que lo había seguido en la nave y eso significaba que estaría solo contra el universo. Bueno, no tan solo, tenía un posible amigo descansando a espaldas suyas.

Tosidos lo sacaron de su planeación. Se dio la vuelta, hallando al hombre con la imposibilidad de ponerse de pie y de respirar correctamente. Asistió enseguida a su lado para ayudarlo.

—Tranquilo...

Tragó saliva. Había un cuchillo en su cuello, unos ojos verdes atravesándolo. No había amenaza en su mirada, no, sus acciones las manejaba el miedo.

—Wow, espera, no voy a hacerte daño —Peter levantó sus brazos en signo de tregua, mostrando así mismo lo que había debajo de su máscara; agradecía que la nueva tecnología de su mentor le facilitara la tarea—. Soy humano, de la tierra.

El contrario titubeó, aturdido y jalado por la pesadez de un daño que era obvio había recibido. Todavía no se espabilaba, reaccionando únicamente al peligro como hace unos instantes, tomándose su tiempo para procesar las palabras. Se dejó caer sentado, la tensión entre ellos se disipó, llevando el arma consigo.

Peter inspiró con el alivio de no ser degollado.

—Soy Peter Parker —añadió—. Vengo a salvarte.

* * *

Estaba tan destrozado que lamentaba seguir con vida. Una visión, él debería estar muerto. Y no, el aire aún pasaba por su magullada tráquea. Varado, en mitad de una temible masacre, advertido de que el suplicio no terminaría con la gema del espacio lejos de sus manos. Thor, con suerte él seguiría con vida, debía averiguarlo, pero primero salir de ese confinamiento y lidiar con el niño.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió el joven.

Loki negó, crispando el entrecejo en un gesto adolorido. Su mirada estaba abajo, en el deseo de querer permanecer solo, sin una voz entrometida en su proceso de alcanzar sorbos de tranquilidad y control.

—¿Dónde estamos? —fue lo mas conciso, su garganta era un campo después de la batalla; las palabras de arrastraban.

—En una nave alienígena —el muchacho estaba de pie a su lado, velando por el hombre así éste no lo prefiriera—. Si te preguntas cómo llegue aquí fue porque vinieron a la tierra buscando a un mago. El señor Stark me pidió que lo protegiera y...

Con un ademán, Loki pidió silencio, teniendo ahora la fuerza suficiente para encarar con el contrario.

—¿Eres un vengador?

El castaño mostró una sonrisa a mitad de su sorpresa.

—Espera, ¿conoces a los Vengadores?

Asintió. Empezó a incorporarse, tambaleándose en el acto. El chico tomó su brazo sin permiso y le ayudó, ganando que Loki se apartara una vez de pie y ni se molestara en darle las gracias.

—Soy Loki —afirmó, confiando en que su nombre estaba grabado en la memoria de la ciudad que años atrás atacó.

Sí, ese nombre debía de estar en su cabeza, ya que pronto sus labios se entreabrieron como si apenas se hubiera percatado de que estuvo bajo los efectos de la ceguera momentáneamente.

—Atacaste Nueva York —acusó el menor señalándolo, y seguro experimentando una álgida contradicción sobre su posición.

¿Tendría que unir sus fuerzas con el infame conquistador o atacarlo antes de que él lo hiciera?

Con pereza, el dios rodó los ojos al cielo y liberó un suspiró. Escatimando el uso de su voz, se dirigió hacia la puerta, trabajando en hallar una forma de salir de allí. Sabía no era la nave de Thanos, quizá de alguno de sus severos 'hijos', y sí quería continuar la lucha debía salir antes de que su visión se volviera una realidad, de otro modo no harían otra cosa más que torturarlo hasta desear el néctar de la muerte.

—T-tengo telarañas y... no dudaré en usarlas —escuchó a sus espaldas.

—Si no me vas a salvar tú, lo haré yo mismo —mencionó, aclarando que el uso de su magia era para forzar las puertas y no para algún ataque sorpresa.

Stark debía estar loco como para reclutar a un niño, pensó Loki.

Pronto, los dos se encontraron unificando esfuerzos para escapar.

—¿Stark está aquí?

—Sí, aunque dudo que sepa que estoy aborde de la nave.

—¿Y no puedes comunicarte con él?

No pudieron salir. Necesitaban que alguien los ayudara desde afuera.

—Lo intenté. Parece que la energía de la nave bloquea el intercomunicador —explicó, viendo como el azabache regresaba a tomar asiento en un lugar en donde pudiera recargar su espalda contra la pared—. ¿Eso vas a hacer, sentarte a esperar a que nos maten? Pensé que era más genial.

—No, tengo un plan —miró directamente hacia aquel rostro de niño desilusionado. Por lo menos iba a disfrutar de burlarse de él—. Aguardaré hasta que vengan por nosotros, dejaré que te vean primero y mientras te ocupas peleando por tu vida yo escaparé —una sonrisa floja se trazó en sus labios.

Por su expresión, supo que eso no le pareció muy amigable al tal Peter Parker.

* * *

Otra vez. Otra vez. Y otra última vez, balanceándose para impactar la puerta con cada parte de su cuerpo hasta que se descubrió agotado. Peter podía confirmar que Loki usaba más la cabeza, él estaba ahí, guardando sus energías y disfrutando del espectáculo que daba.

—¿No quieres intentarlo? En algún momento tiene que ceder —habló entrecortado al obtener aire.

—Estoy lo bastante adolorido como para hacerlo a tu manera.

Por alguna extraña razón, interpretó esa compañía en semejanza a la de Thor. El niño no explotaba su intelecto y sentía que podía hablar con él como si del rubio de tratara. Demonios, debía saber que había hecho Thanos con su hermano, no quería descubrir que entregar la gema por su vida había sido en vano.

Peter, viendo a Loki enajenado en pensamientos pasajeros, se acopló a su plan de chiste y fue a sentarse a un lado a esperar con él.

—¿Qué te pasó en el cuello? —se había estado haciendo varias preguntas en el interior de su cabeza hasta que por fin vio ocasión para hacerlo—. O mejor aún, ¿por qué estás aquí?

—Un titán colosal intentó asfixiarme —tanteó la posibilidad: ¿Habría otro hechicero en con una gema? No, sólo Strange—. Tu amigo, el mago, tiene una de las gemas del infinito. Él las está recolectando para resolver problemas como la hambruna desapareciendo la mitad del universo. Fui su peón en Midgard hace seis años, no cumplí mi cometido y heme aquí.

—¿Gemas del infinito?

Cierto, Loki olvidaba que hablaba con un mortal cuya vida es más fácil en la ignorancia de la existencia de las gemas. Lo iba a detestar por hacerle explicar.

—Existen seis. Son objetos inmensamente poderosos, están vinculados a diferentes aspectos del universo: el tiempo, el alma, la mente, el espacio, el poder y la realidad.

Peter hacía su esfuerzo por concatenar los hechos.

—Este titán colosal del que hablaste...

—Thanos —concedió Loki, con pesimismo en su entonación—. Cuando las consiga, prácticamente se convertirá en un dios.

Se sucumbieron al silencio de la amenaza. Él panorama se abría para Peter, sintiéndose tan diminuto para una guerra de esa magnitud. Y míralo ahí, atrapado sin aportar nada a la salvación del universo.

—Si Thanos, o cualquiera, obtiene todas las gemas —sopesó Peter— lo último que podría ser es un dios.

A Loki le interesó su opinión.

—Solo sé que un dios no busca el control, la vida de por sí es un caos y somos seres tan egoístas que en algún momento nuestras acciones nos llevan a la destrucción. Esas gemas parecen toda una maldición.

—Lo son —corroboró el azabache, consciente del lío que con ello había provocado hace tiempo. Estaban en el juego final—. Canjeas tu alma, y lo que más quieres... Cuando tienes algo que proteger, siempre terminarás perdiendo —citó su última oración en la memoria de una sentencia dicha por su agresor antes de aventarlo al mar de la desesperanza: le estaba dando la razón.

No tenía en cuenta por qué estaba hablando de esos asuntos con un midgardiano que poco entendería del dolor, la agonía y la perdida. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Si acaso era lo bastante joven para que ni siquiera se le considerara un hombre. Para él, un niño, el mismo con el que conversaba debido a la posibilidad de que aquella fuera la última vez que tendría quien lo escuchara.

—Vas a pelear de nuestro lado, ¿verdad?

Dulce fue oírlo, la esperanza puesta en él cuando ya se creía perdido. Quizá por algo estaba vivo; tenía un papel importante por cumplir.

—¿Qué otra opción me queda?

El castaño sonrió, el otro evadió la mirada antes de sentir conmoción.

* * *

Estaban en la banca, a esperas de su turno de actuar, así lo veía Peter. Él se desinhibido hace rato y buscaba entablar plática cualquiera. Tal vez además de un aliado encontrara un amigo. Sí, se trataba del mismísimo dios del engaño, pero a costas de que podría morir, incluso una mentira suya la consideraría una verdad absoluta.

Ya debía poner un límite, sentía que hastiaba mucho a su compañero con tantas preguntas sobre el universo y sus confines.

—Lo siento, debo estar fastidiándote.

En extraña calma, Loki cabeceó en negación.

—Tu curiosidad es oportuna, me ayuda a dejar de pensar en algunas cosas.

—Oh, ya veo —Peter reaccionó a tiempo en mostrar su compresión—. No deberías sentirte culpable, nada de esto tu culpa.

Si fuera solamente la culpa, Loki estaría intacto. De todos modos, apreció el afable gesto. Un par de años siendo Odín, escondiéndose a él mismo para que un niño llegara y le hiciera creer que era momento de hablar de sus sentimientos. U olvidaba lo que era la atención para que el más mínimo signo de entendimiento se convirtiera en la proeza de abrir más su corazón. No lo sabía, pero nunca un midgardiano le había parecido tan agradable. Seguro a eso se refería Thor con crecer y no permanecer en el mismo ciclo.

— ¿Preferirías estar en tu excursión escolar en vez de aquí? —cambió de tema.

El chico se tomó su tiempo para procesarlo.

—Definitivamente no. No soy de ayuda en estos momentos, pero si algo llega a pasar me será más satisfactorio saber que lo intenté. El amigable hombre araña del vecindario siempre busca ayudar, sino no tendría sentido llamarme así.

Loki pensó entonces, que si el Mjolnir no hubiera sido destruido, probaría si el chico era digno o no. Un corazón se le asemejaba, y ese era el de Thor.

—Eres muy optimista —concluyó el dios.

Antes de que Peter agregara algo, una turbulencia en la nave los devolvió a la realidad, fuera del juego de preguntas y respuestas.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se alertó Peter.

—Estamos descendiendo —señaló Loki debido al movimiento continuo.

—¿Nos vamos a estrellar?

—Puede ser. O alguien no sabe aterrizar —lo último fue una pequeña broma para tranquilizar al adolescente.

Sí, estaban encapsulados y con el riesgo de herirse de gravedad en un fuerte golpe que destruyera la nave. La buena noticia, si sobrevivían al impacto, sería que por fin podrían salir de ese encierro, porque ya no cabía duda de que el chofer los iba a estrellar.

La nave se sacudió ante lo que pudo ser un parcial choque.

—Vamos a morir —dictaminó Peter, algo sumido en su pánico, no quería terminar aplastado bajo escombros sin saber de qué nivel sería la caída.

Fue allí donde Loki se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado al considerar que era un joven optimista.

Como no sabía si el chico era a prueba de golpes metálicos, se lanzó sobre él para mantenerlo bajo la seguridad de su cuerpo.

Otra sacudida, el golpe y un estruendo. Si miraban el lado bueno, estaban en tierra firme. 

* * *

Estaba vivo. ¡Estaba vivo! Sí, ahora se consideraba todo un sobreviviente. Punto para Parker.

—¿Estás bien? —escuchó en medio de su aturdimiento.

—Perfectamente —murmuró algo adolorido.

No sabía por qué no podía moverse, hasta darse cuenta de que Loki se había impuesto para recibir la mayor parte del daño. Si le contaba a Stark éste nunca le creería, incluso él mismo seguía sin hacerlo.

En una lucha de destrozos, lograron salir en una pieza y, pronto, fuera del tramo de nave que se había desprendido en el impacto. El resto de la nave había caído quizá un kilómetro más adelante.

Un cielo cenizo anaranjado, el vestigio de una civilización. Para Loki estaba claro que no habían chocado en ninguna luna. El lugar le era desconocido, sin embargo, apostaría a que el destino era Titán. Bien, no había que permanecer mucho tiempo allí, quedarse era un suicidio sin tener refuerzos.

—Sígueme —indicó el mayor, haciendo que Peter se arrastrara detrás de él, asombrado de pisar un mundo que no era su tierra.

Ya después pudo enfocarse.

—Estamos buscando al señor Stark, ¿verdad?

—Así es —ahí va la primera mentira.

Que conste, no estaba huyendo. Seguían atrapados, sin nave que los llevara fuera de ese maldito lugar. Su acción correcta sería unir sus fuerzas con Stark, pero si éste ni en cuenta estaba que el niño lo había seguido, lo más sensato para él se inclinaría en alejarlo de la pelea. No entendía por qué lo protegía, si no le debía la vida. Fuese entonces el terror infundido, lo que no le desearía ni al peor de sus enemigos: caer en las manos de Thanos. Era un chico araña, ¿no?, tenía que poner distancia antes de que lo aplastaran como a un insecto, y no era por menospreciar su habilidad. A decir verdad, Loki consideraba que le estaba haciendo un favor —a Stark también—, muy a pesar de la muestra de valentía que el contrario poseía de enfrentar el problema de lleno.

—Señor Loki, lamento lo que dije cuando nos conocimos. Sí eres genial —lo había protegido, dudaba de estar tratando con el villano que todos catalogaban.

—¿Ha llegado el momento de sincerarnos el uno al otro antes de que no lo podamos hacer después?

—Tal vez —tanteó su respuesta—. Podríamos intentarlo, es las películas suelen haber escenas así.

—Creo que olvidas con quien estás hablando.

—Con Loki, el insuperable dios del engaño, hermano de Thor —su seguimiento era un par de pasos atrás del asgardiano, no tardando en quedar a su par.

—Si vamos a ser sinceros dime quien es mejor: Thor o yo.

Vaya debate, Peter prefirió no haber hablado.

—No puedo compararlos, cada uno tiene su potencial y... —la mirada de Loki no parecía muy satisfecha, tuvo que retroceder sobre sus palabras—. Bueno, nunca he conocido a Thor en persona, pero a ti sí. Y como no puedo juzgar sin antes conocer creo que mi respuesta serías tú.

—Y aun así me juzgaste sin conocer.

¿Qué podía pensar de una persona que había matado muchas personas en tan pocos días? Debía ser normal juzgar por eso, ¿no? Una risa nerviosa se le escapó al más joven.

—¿Por qué me protegiste? —cuestiono Peter, listo para conseguir sinceridad del azabache—. Me habías dejado claro desde un principio que seguirías tu camino en la primera oportunidad que se te presentara.

Ese chico le era simpático. Era tonto, no tanto, y sabio con la mayoría de sus elecciones.

—En el transcurso del viaje cambié de opinión. Mi lealtad a veces se mueve hacia donde me conviene —esa era una costumbre, muy mala, por cierto, pero ya sabía que su lealtad estaba donde estuviera su hermano y él seguramente desearía que cuidara del niño.

—¿Y por qué conviene quedarte a mi lado?

—Para no estar solo.

Peter meditó esas palabras. Sarcasmo no era y, convencido de que el destino tomaba un camino correcto al haberlo conocido y viceversa, mostró una leve sonrisa de entusiasmo, listo para comerse al mundo.

Aunque también, listo para que una estela los tragara a la velocidad de la luz.

* * *

—¿Es normal que su amigo haga eso?

—Strange, ¿todo bien?

El mago parecía tener un viaje ancestral o algo por el estilo, enajenado en lo que fuera que estuviese atendiendo.

Stark se acercó a tiempo preciso para recibirlo de vuelta a la realidad.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Qué fue todo eso?

—Avance en el tiempo, vi futuros alternos —daba rápidas bocanadas, recuperándose del viaje—. También regresé. De no haberme dado cuenta ese error nos costaría todo.

—Pensé que el error se encontraba detrás de mí —comentó Stark, dando espacio a breves segundos para quitar la seriedad.

—¿Disculpa? —intervino Quill, claramente ofendido.

Antes de que cualquier se hiciera dueño de la palabra, en la lejanía, a espaldas de Strange, un haz de luz toco la superficie y desapareció tan pronto llegó.

—Parece que alguien acaba de llegar —indagó Drax.

El hechicero negó.

—Se fueron.

—¿Quiénes se fueron? —preguntó Tony con la dureza de ser quien permite las entradas y salidas del lugar.

—Los responsables de que esta línea del tiempo se vuelva a mutar.

* * *

Alguien intervino regresándolos de un jalón a terreno firme. La puerta se ancló de nueva cuenta y aterrizaron en el interior de una nave. Debido a los colores inusuales, a Loki le fue fácil identificarla: el comodoro del Gran Maestro.

Loki se incorporó junto con Peter, el segundo más aturdido y mareado que el primero.

—Príncipe —fue recibido con una leve reverencia.

—Tal parece que lograron escapar —nunca le había dado tanto alivio saber que la mirada de Heimdall lo había encontrado.

—Wow, estábamos allá y ahora estamos en una nave —consideró su alrededor, chocando con la imponencia de un hombre moreno—. Señor Loki, ¿quién es él?

Éste se adelantó en presentarse.

—El guardián de los Nueve Mundos. Yo los traje aquí, joven Parker.

Peter se intimidó con la solemnidad y mirada que parecía llegar más allá de él. Además, sabía su nombre sin antes conocerlo y eso ya le causaba escalofríos.

—Es un honor, guardián de los Nueve Mundos —extendió su mano, tratando de ser lo más formal posible.

—Solo llámalo Heimdall —agregó Loki, recuperando cierta gracia de la situación.

—¡Loki! —la voz hizo su entrada desde la sala de comando. Ahí estaba el doctor Banner—. Jamás creí que me daría gusto verte. Estás vivo.

—Estoy... honrado —aunque no se lo creía del todo—. Veo que tú también sobreviviste.

Eran los únicos en la nave, y Heimdall al presenciar la duda, explicó a Loki de los sobrevivientes asgardianos guiados por Korg y Valquiria. Mientras esta información lo ponía al tanto de la situación, al otro lado de la nave se llevaba a cabo otro tipo de conversación.

—¿Cómo es que estás aquí? Te creían perdido. No pensé que llegaría a conocerte, es un placer.

Banner se sintió un poco incomodado por la atención de ese niño al que no recordaba haber visto en su vida. Peter al notarlo se apresuró en empezar de nuevo.

—Lo siento, soy Peter Parker. Trabajo con Stark y con los Vengadores. Soy el Hombre Araña —señaló su traje y aire de superhéroe—. Mucho gusto doctor Banner. También soy tu fan —agregó en un susurro emocionado.

El científico seguía sin procesar su presencia, estrechando su mano con muchas dudas dentro de su cabeza. Según Thor, habían transcurrido algunos años desde su desaparición, no debería sorprenderle que las cosas hayan cambiado.

—¿Entonces eres un vengador?

—No, pero casi. 

* * *

—¿Puedes ver a Thor?

—Lo veo —asintió Heimdall.

La esperanza retenida en su aliento distendió, liberándose de la incertidumbre.

—Fue rescatado —complementó—. Justo ha dejado Nidavellir. Está en Midgard, combatiendo contra el ejército de Thanos.

—¿Nidavellir?

—El Stormbreaker ha despertado.

El arma de reyes, una leyenda, capaz de invocar el poder del Bifrost. Eso que relucía en su tranquilidad era orgullo. Thor era el indicado para terminar esa guerra, Loki lo sabía.

—¿Por qué me rescataste? Alejarnos de lo ineludible no cambia las cosas —Loki se recargó sobre el respaldo, con aquel ademán acercar sus manos a la boca, meditativo y con la mirada en los pensamientos.

—Se trata del tiempo. Tú eres el indicado para terminar esta guerra.

Sus ojos de inmediato se posaron sobre el moreno, sopesando la posibilidad de que los irises ámbar tuvieran la capacidad de leer la mente también.

Heimdall ahorró su palabras, atendiendo la interrogación del príncipe al arrastrar su vista hasta el joven castaño que seguía hablando con Bruce.

Para Loki, eso no significó nada... aún.

—El universo es confuso, sí, pero su atracción siempre nos llevará a donde es nuestro lugar. No desconfiemos de él. Lo único que nos queda es esperar, el tiempo es nuestro aliado —el guardián de levantó, alguien tenía que seguir trazando el camino.

En breve soledad, el dios se preguntó dónde estaba su lugar.

* * *

—Para el fin del mundo pareces ajeno al desastre.

Loki interceptó al muchacho que lo había acompañado al principio de la travesía. Peter estaba observando, por una de las ventanas laterales, toda la extensión cósmica del universo.

—Nunca había visto algo así —habló Peter sin despegar la admiración del panorama—. No desde esta perspectiva.

Acomodándose a su lado, el dios intentó hallar la belleza que antes no se había parado a apreciar. Necesitaba esos pueriles y candorosos ojos para sobrevivir cómo él lo hacía, para lidiar mejor las cosas, ya que eso era algo que había perdido hace muchos siglos. Quizá era la naturaleza humana, sus vidas siempre tan fugaces.

—Siempre brillan, al igual que el sol —prosiguió el menor—. Y desde aquí no te perderías ni un instante de su resplandor porque la noche no existe y el tiempo parece detenerse.

Antes que ser sarcástico, Loki prefirió unírsele.

—Cuando dejas de encasillarte, descubres que el sol siempre brilla, que no eres el centro del universo y que lo delicado rebosa en la vida.

Con un apretón de labios y asentimiento, Peter dio razón a esa verdad.

—Siempre lo hará —el castaño encaró con el contrario—. Pase lo que pase hoy, estaré tranquilo sabiendo no dejará de brillar.

Ambos abrazaron el silencio por un buen rato, fluyendo en el interminable momento de aquel que espera una tormenta.

—Si no te molesta mi pregunta, ¿qué te hizo cambiar? ¿por qué no eres la persona que todos creen que eres?

—Todo, en general —si Peter lo seguía con lo que pudo contarle de su vida, debía tener ya una respuesta para eso—. Uno aprende de sus propios errores. Si uno se estanca, se pudre. Quizá es la verdadera muerte lo que nos mueve, donde no podemos seguir fingiendo y tenemos que ser la mejor versión de nosotros mismos.

—Sería feliz de que tú también fueras un vengador —concluyó el castaño, adorando una imagen en la que formaban un excelente equipo en donde no aceptarían la derrota por última consecuencia.

—Peter, sea lo que sea que te haya llevado a mí, no preferiría no haberte conocido.

El joven se extrañó por un segundo, obligando a Loki a adelantarse.

—La última vez que tuve la oportunidad de ser honesto conmigo mismo no salió del todo bien. No quiero desaprovechar la ocasión —sí, porque el presente lo asemejaba con la oportunidad que tuvo a solas con su hermano, los dos, glorificados en la unión de la confianza, listos para pelear lado a lado por el pequeño fragmento que significó un breve resto de sus días.

Y ahí estaba, con Peter, un midgardiano no tan ordinal que había ganado su confianza —por no decir su corazón; jamás lo admitiría— y que se encontraba a su lado, en un momento de paz que le intranquilizaba, porque tanta no era normal y temía que en cualquier segundo sucumbieran al caos.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Loki —sonrió Peter, contagiando el gesto a su compañero y amigo; dentro suyo ya lo era, con o sin la aprobación ajena.

Peter abrió la boca, queriendo explayar algo más que yacía en su interior con aquel encuentro. Se pausó, y como si quisiera cambiar sus palabras por algo mejor, se dirigió a Loki completamente, dejando que los astros fueran admiración de otra historia.

—No eres tan malo después de todo.

Era la segunda persona que afirmaba eso.

—Eso suena a una despedida —bromeó Loki.

Peter también rió, algo tan leve y desvanecido por la seriedad. ¿O sería el miedo?

—Es que... no me siento bien —admitió Peter con la sonrisa desvanecida de sus labios, sumiéndose en un estado absorto de preocupación.

—Peter...

Loki lo recibió en sus brazos, incapaz de procesar la extrañeza de ese afecto. Peter lo apretó tan fuerte que podía jurar que eran los abrazos de su hermano.

No, un último abrazo no, por favor.

El azabache lo estrujó con ternura, tratando de no pensar lo peor.

Heimdall invadió el momento, y debido a su expresión, Loki, quien sí percataba en su presencia, supo que venía con noticias del fin del mundo.

—No eres tan malo después de todo —recordó Peter contra su pecho.

¿Acaso su voz estaba rota? El pecho de Loki se contrajo en la conmoción de una agridulce desazón.

—Eres un buen chico, Peter, lo eres —le empezó a susurrar, trémulo, con sus labios y mentón apoyados sobre la castaña cabellera que de ahora en adelante jamás podría olvidar.

Y en un intento de mantenerlo cerca, sus fuerzas recrearon la impotencia de querer algo cuando no se puede.

El abrazo terminó en propio, porque Peter ya no existía en sus manos.

Cayendo de rodillas, sólo polvo quedó. La sensación de haberlo tenido y sentido desvanecer humedecía sus ojos.

Si las lágrimas empezaron a caer, fue porque Peter era digno de ellas. 

* * *

Heimdall tenía razón: todos tenemos un lugar y papel en el universo. Las cosas pasan porque la vida es un constante arreglo para que cada uno pueda encontrar su destino. 

* * *

Cinco años después, surgió una idea. No una de buscar y reunir a un grupo de personas excepcionales, porque ya la había, sino de usar las propias herramientas para manipular el tiempo.

Loki entonces entendió a lo que Heimdall se refería.

La visión de su muerte volvía a ser clara. Nunca debió conocer a Peter, pero para que eso sucediera, tuvieron que cruzar sus caminos.

Todo residía en el sacrificio.

* * *

—Te aseguro, hermano, que el sol volverá a brillar sobre nosotros.

Porque Peter tenía toda la razón. Porque Thor necesitaría esas palabras ahora que sus caminos se distanciaban de lo añorado. Su destino más diáfano que el agua.

—... tenemos un Hulk.

Había que ganar tiempo. Siempre se trataría de eso.

Por eso Heimdall tuvo que sacrificarse y hacer lo correcto.

—Eso fue estúpido —aseguró el titán, segundos antes de fulminar con su vida.

Si tan sólo Thanos supiera que eso ya lo tenían planeado. Estúpido sería convencerse de que ya iba a un paso por delante de todos.

El turno de Loki llegó también; ambos hombres con la anterior consciencia de que el mensaje había viajado por aquel que mejor sabía manipular las cuestiones del tiempo. Sus acciones definirían si ganaban o no esa guerra, y claro, tenían que ganar.

—Yo, Loki, príncipe de Asgard, hijo de Odín —su mirada en la desesperanza de Thor, reconociendo algo que se grabó en su corazón: "Tal vez no eres tan malo después de todo, hermano".

¿De qué otra forma podía recordarle que no era el peor hermano, que había presenciado un aproximamiento al desenlace en donde veía todo de lo que era capaz Thor y que por eso en este momento tenía que dar su vida?

—Legítimo rey de Jotunheim —tenía que avanzar—, dios del engaño —venía otra mentira—, te ofrezco solemnemente mi eterna lealtad —porque su lealtad estaba en Thor, y en Peter, quien reafirmara lo que ahora creía de sí mismo.

Conocerlo lo salvó, Peter en verdad cumplió la promesa de salvarlo.

Antes de hacer su cometido, pensó en él. Mirando al suelo, la sensación de estrujar su ausencia entre sus brazos le dio la fuerza de levantar el filo de su daga escondida.

—Escoge tus palabras con cuidado.

Si tan sólo supiera que las había escogido cuidadosamente. Todo tenía su lugar.

El aire se iba, pero la voluntad perduraba.

—Tú... no vas a ser nunca... un dios.

Porque es lo que Peter hubiera dicho, porque antes de morir, tenía que revivir en él.

Los dos fueron la clave para corregir el rumbo, y con ello en mente, Loki pudo irse en paz. 

* * *

Dentro del encierro que habían compartido juntos, sacando datos que alimentaran la conversación de Peter, Loki habló de un hecho que nunca se había llegado a confirmar: El Valhalla no era otro sitio más que el interior de la gema del alma. Llegado el Ragnarok, almas albergadas van o vuelven, ya que está escrito que eso acaecerá porque la gema pasará por manos que hagan de su uso.

Era verdad.

Hasta que ganaran, Loki ahí estaría, abrazando a Peter hasta que el sol volviera a salir sobre ellos. Sobre todos.


End file.
